Neutralize
Cost: 50 points The Neutralize attack lets you neutralize all of your victim’s powers of a given source.GURPS Powers pg 97-98 The Basic set version is an exotic mental advantage that allows the neutralization of the psi powers of a single psionic individual.Basic Set pg 71 This version also appears in GURPS Powers under the Anti-Psi power whose source options are Antipsi, Biological, Chi, or Super.Page 97 Special Enhancements *Cosmic (+300%): Neutralize any power, regardless of source *Power Theft (+200% or +300%): Temporarily acquire the powers you neutralize – including all their enhancements and limitations – for the duration *Precise (+20%) Special Limitations *Derange (-20%) *One Ability (-80%) *One Power (-50%) Alternatives *Leech: steal attributes instead of powers. *Affliction (with Negated Advantage): remove specific advantages regardless of their origin *Static: disrupt a power’s effects on you Powers Also mentioned: *Neutralize (Magic)GURPS Powers pg 97, 122 under Anti-Magic power, sources Anti-Magic, Divine, or Spirit *Neutralize (Super) (p122) under Anti-Super power, sources Anti-Super, Biological, Divine, Nature, or Psionic *Neutralize (Order) (p124) under Chaos power, sources Divine, Moral, Spirit, or Super **this is misnamed, Order is a power, not a source, so it should be Neutralize (Divine/Moral/Super) with One Power *Neutralize (Good) (p127) under Evil power, sources Divine, Magical (“Black Magic”), Moral, or Spirit (“Demonology”) **this is misnamed, Good is a power, not a source, so it should be Neutralize (Divine/Magical/Moral/Spirit) with One Power *Neutralize (Evil) (p128) under Good power, sources Divine, Magical (“White Magic”), Moral, or Spirit. **this is misnamed, Evil is a power, not a source, so it should be Neutralize (Divine/Magic/Moral/Spirit) with One Power *Neutralize (Chaos) (p132) under Order power, sources Divine, Moral, or Spirit **this is misnamed, Chaos is a power, not a source, so it should be Neutralize (Divine/Moral/Spirit/Super) with One Power Since it works by default on a source, SEEMS like it might be possible to construct: *Neutralize (Anti-Magic) *Neutralize (Antipsi) (strangely no hyphen!) *Neutralize (Anti-Super) *Neutralize (Biological) *Neutralize (Divine) *Neutralize (Moral) *Neutralize (Nature) *Neutralize (Spirit) Since Good/Evil and Order/Chaos are actually Powers, not Sources, the abilities are somewhat misnamed and would actually be Neutralize against Divine/Moral/Spirit/Super However *the 0% modifier for antipsi/anti-magic/anti-super power sources do not include the -5% and they explicit do not have countermeasures *the -5% for countermeasures is only built into the discount for for Magic/Psi/Super/Moral. It is not built into Biological/Divine/Nature/Spirit so if Neutralize or Static was allowed for these, it would increase their value. Psionic Powers GURPS Psionic Powers page 20 lists this along with Mind Probe and Possession as touch-based maledictions and discusses that Ranged makes them function as Malediction 2 only costing 40 instead of 150. quotes PK 2009 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=778839&postcount=4 :I did discuss Ranged with Sean, and the rule on p. 20 applies to all such advantages, not just psionic ones. :If you add Ranged to Neutralize (regardless of the power modifier or lack thereof), it acts as a ranged malediction. :If you want a "Neutralize Ray" that you shoot, can be dodged, and is resisted with a flat Will roll, add both Ranged and Weaponized. Kromm 2018 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=2163154&postcount=13 Bicorn: :I've always found the reasoning for the existence of that modifier kind of suspect. The whole point of Neutralize is that it's a weapon against a particular type of power, so why does the power get a discount for it existing? Kromm: :Because it exists only for some powers. A power that lives in the same universe as an "I win!" button against it is less useful than a power that faces no such countermeasure. http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=2163161&postcount=15 The GM can build the world in whatever manner seems pleasing! But all other things being equal, the abilities of powers that have countermeasures should cost less than those of powers that do not. Needless to say, if the GM plans to allow Neutralize, Static, and similar anti-abilities (e.g., Afflictions that target specific powers, or Obscure and Resistant against particular powers), it becomes important to specify what powers are valid targets and to factor that into the power modifier for those powers. This is why freeform power-building is a terrible idea . . . really, powers must be planned from the campaign's outset. see also *Power Boost *Power Theft References Category:Advantages Category:Variable Traits Category:Special Modifiers